Oil spills from tankers have become prevalent in recent years with devastating results. Many methods and devices have been suggested in the past, hopefully for preventing such oil spills; and for attempting to clean up and contain the oil spills after they have occurred. However, for the most part, such prior art and systems for one reason or another have remained largely devices and systems for one reason or another have remained largely ineffective. It is an objective of the present invention to provides an improved and effective system, not only for containing oil spills, but for recovering the oil from the spills.